In power semiconductor modules, for example, a plurality of power semiconductor chips is mounted above a metal substrate with an insulating substrate interposed therebetween. The power semiconductor chip is, for example, a metal oxide field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or a diode. When a wiring inductance inside the power semiconductor module is large, there arises a problem that a switching loss becomes large.